In the Shadow of a Warrior
by MoonChildLisadel
Summary: Lisadel must fight to save her sister and keep her place in King Theoden's armies, but does she have time for love on the side? Such as, one of the Fellowship?


I don't own LotR, but I own my characters.  
  
  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 1: Lisadel & Sandradel  
  
Isis raised her head and stared as Kheftu kept barking. Then the sound reached her ears, too. She scrambled off the horse and began barking, too.  
  
"Master," she murmered after a moment. "There's somebody in those woods. A child, I would beleive." She looked at her master, trying to find what he was thinking.  
  
"Theoden, I beleive a few of us should check it out. Isis has never been wrong before." Her master said. The King nodded as Isis scrambled on her master's horse. A nasty fight with an orc had left her quite weak, so she had taken to riding with her master.  
  
******  
  
Sandradel remained weeping in front of the tree. She had indeed seen men coming, what she was afraid was Mordor. Had they come at last to get her? Perhaps her sister bringing her had been in vain. She heard barking, and a picture of jackals had come into her head. The only place she knew to find jackals was Fernwood, leagues off.  
  
As the sound of hooves came closer, she began to grow calm. Surely the jackals were a good thing? Fernwood had not yet fallen to Mordor, so perhaps the people were also a good thing?  
  
Her thoughts were broken as one of the jackals padded up to her, followed by two men and an even more beaten down jackal.  
  
One of the jackals, a male, by the sound of his voice, called out to the other.  
  
"Can I eat her?" It was about this time Sandradel remembered the fact jackals eat people.  
  
"No you may not." The female called back, sauntering warliy over. "There's another one nearby. Should we get her?"  
  
******  
  
Lisadel talked softly to her sister's spooked horse. The creature had run off, leaving Lisadel to ride on hers after it.  
  
She pulled on the horses reins, leading it after her. She preferred riding bareback, elf-fashion, but Sandradel insisted on full riding gear. It was a wonder the horse ran off so much.  
  
As she drew nearer to where she had left her sister, she heard voices. Something wasn't right. No one knew where they were there, so who were these people?  
  
"... I'm here with my sister, Lisadel." Sandradel was saying.  
  
"That twerp!" Lisadel murmered. So much for secrecy. She tied her sister's horse to the tree, stroked her white horse, Lilith, and moved into the clearing, unnoticed. She pulled out her bow and kept a few arrows at hand.  
  
"Problem?" She asked. The men jumped slightly, and the jackals' heads whipped around to stare at her. Rangers were good at being quiet, and she was no acception. "Come any closer to my sister and I'll shoot you." It was about taht time she realized just who she was threatening.  
  
"Lady..." King Theoden said, and was inturrupted by Lisadel.  
  
"You're highness, I am so very sorry, I didn't realize..." she stuttered, and to her amzement, her smiled.  
  
"Sandradel, you are lucky to have a sister who cares about you." He patted the child on the head, then turned back to Lisadel. "May I ask where the two of you are going?"  
  
Lisadel didn't reply. Instead, she was looking at the other man. The one she had followed all the way here.   
  
She bowed to him, then gasped, "Long live Lord Aragorn." He smiled and helped her up.  
  
"Lady Lisadel, would you like to join our troops?" Theoden asked.  
  
Lisadel looked at her sister, who slowly nodded. "We would like that."  
  
******  
  
Princess Isodora sat in her darkened castle. She knew her kingdom of Fernwood was falling, so she had sent Isis and Kheftu to serve Lord Aragorn.   
  
She placed her hand on the cool glass of the crystal ball in front of her. It showed visions of the war right outside her walls, her living-dead army failing at last.   
  
"Renifer," she said thoughtfully. The jackal lifted it's head.  
  
"Yes milady?"  
  
"'Tis a sad day when Fernwood falls."  
  
******  
  
"It's not right!" Kheftu exclaimed angrily for the hundreth time.   
  
"What?" Isis asked groggily.  
  
"She sent us away and left those pups to guard her!"  
  
"She apprently had a reason. Now go to sleep."  
  
He continued on doggedly, and Isis fell into a blissful sleep. She had been extremely sleepy as of late, and Kheftu wasn't any help.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kheftu yelped, and Isis snapped up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
******  
  
Lisadel waited for Sandradel to fall asleep before she went for her walk. They had decided to stop and rest, but she was full of energy.  
  
So she decided to look at the stars.  
  
She moved away from the group, hoping to get as far away from Lord Aragorn as possible. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but the fact she hated being nervous. It affected her thinking.  
  
******  
  
"It's Renifer and Ptah..." Kheftu said sorrowfly. "Fernwood has fallen."  
  
Isis let out a loud howl. Some of the soldiers yelled for her to shut up, she'd give them all away. She didn't stop, however, until Aragorn picked her up.   
  
"Isis, what's wrong?" he asked. She could tell he wasn't exactly pleased.  
  
"Fernwood has fallen." Isis whimpered. "Princess Isodora is no more."  
  
A/N: Please reveiw!!! Can anyone come up with a title? 


End file.
